


First Kisses And Cursed Braces

by noodle_arms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Braces, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humanstuck, cute lil nerds, rlly inexperienced bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodle_arms/pseuds/noodle_arms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you didn't really think this whole 'Kissing Your Girlfriend' thing through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses And Cursed Braces

**Author's Note:**

> So in this Humanstuck the post-scratch trolls are the youngest sibling, the pre-scratch trolls are the middle child, and the ancestors are the oldest, with their humanstuck lusus as the parent.

Holy shit.

The Holiest of shits.

You've gotta be kidding.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are 15 years old. You're currently in a movie theater, and to be honest, you're starting to really wish you had just waited until these cursed things were gone to kiss your girlfriend.

You and Terezi had been on dates before, but this is one of the few times you'd been the one to invite her, since a new rom-com was playing at the theater. You had gotten your snacks and drinks and popcorn, (because fuck what your dentist told you both, that shit is worse all the stupid flossing) and then settled in a seat at the very top of the movie theater.

Here's where shit got tricky; you two were half way through the movie, during the couple's first kiss, when you realized that through your whole relationship, the two of you never kissed.

You thought it would be easy, just put your arm around her-wait that was already there-then just, lean in and oh god she looks kinda confused and just stop thinking Vantas don't fuck up be as cool as that Strider asshole.

You lean in more and suddenly you're kissing her, and at first you're a little scared when she just sits there, but then her arms are around your neck and its everything you could hope for, then her tongue, the same one you've always thought was kinda weird is in your mouth and the sudden realization that your kissing your girlfriend hits as you try to break for air.

Try is the key word here, because all of the sudden you realize those stupid fucking red rubber bands are caught with your black ones and your mouths are stuck together.

And that brings you to now, sitting in a movie theatre thats mostly empty with your mouth quite literally attached to your girlfriends.

You try your best to speak, but you then remember that you can't because your mouth cannot leave Terezi's. You make a little motion like 'we gotta get out of here' and she nods, accidentally causing you both pain.

You head out of the theater, trying you best not to whack into each other, which you both fail at miserably. But though you now both have bruises where her knees hit yours or where your foreheads collided, your now safely out of the theater, where you realizes you either have to texts one of your brothers or begin the three mile walk back to your apartment. It's really not that far, but the distance out of the theater was nearly eternity with your mouths like this, and you can only imagine what 3 miles of that would be.You motion over to a bench and text your eldest brother, much more willing to listen to his laughing then one of Kankri's lectures.

He's there, laughing his stupid ass off 5 minutes later, and you simply flip him off and struggle to get you and Terezi into the backseat of the old car.

He gets into the drivers seat, still laughing, though admittedly not as hard now. You just sit there with your arms crossed, waiting for the ride to be over, trying not to look Terezi in the eyes, though it's sort of hard with her face right in front of yours.

You get home and realize you have no idea how your going to explain this to your dad, or tell him anything at all for that matter.

"Dad, I'm home" Your brother calls, and then your dad's down the stairs and staring at you two, and he just sighs and laughs a little.

"How, did you manage..." he says, then justs shakes his head, and heads upstairs, coming back down with a camera, taking way too many pictures for your liking. Once again you trying to speak, but it comes out kinda ridiculous and painful for you both, and you then realize that your probably going to have to explain to Terezi's mom too.

Your dad asks your brother to call the dentist after what seems like eternity. And then goes to the home phone to call her mom.

An hour later your at the orthodontist and your free from your girlfriends mouth, and look at the ground.

"Sorry about all that"

"It's ok Karkles, don't worry to much about it," she says, and you let out a sigh of relief.

"Besides, mouth trapping aside, it was a still a pretty good first kiss" She adds. Your face flushes as she kisses your cheek

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i just really love these to and even though this is kinda old i still like it a bit.


End file.
